Forever And Always A Two Shot
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: A husband and wife find each other through letters. Bay/ Emmett Colin/ Bradley
1. Part One

Dear Emmett,

Where are you? Are you still alive? I was young when you met me. I was broken when you left me. I still feel the pull of you. You didn't come back. It has been twenty years since I've seen you last. Our daughter is now in college. She is beautiful, as you always knew she would be. She has your smile and eyes. She looks at photographs of you all the time. She asks questions about you. She even is studying to become an ASL interpreter because of you. She misses you. I miss you too. I still have your final letter to me, but I don't have the courage to open it. We both wonder how and why you were taken away from us. All I hope is that wherever you are is that you are safe and well. I remember the day you left us, it was Aimee's first birthday. We stayed up until the late hours of the night, just to wish our baby girl a great first birthday together. She was happy. I was happy.

Then you went off to war. You were trying to calm down a heart broken girl. You said "I love you" and "it's only temporary", but you were wrong! You never came back! Aimee reached out to you from me for your final hug together. Everything was changing, I knew. I just didn't know how much.

Two years after you left, they came. Aimee was only three and she was playing on the playground you built for her so many years ago. I remember seeing them park their vehicle and thinking "no, not him." The next minute felt like an hour, watching them slowly walk up our porch to greet Aimee and I.

"Hello Mrs. Bledsoe."

I knew it then, you weren't coming home. You weren't returning to me. I broke down and cried. I love you. Aimee May loves you. I hope you're okay.

Love forever,

Bay Bledsoe

I looked at the letter to my husband once last time and sent it to Afghanistan, the country that he was deported to. I even sent it to his station. I knew he'd never receive it, but I didn't care. I just needed to let things go. I needed to let him go.


	2. Part Two

"Bradley! Bradley! Look what just came in!" I was smiling, for our dear friend at base. His wife really did love him.

My husband came around the corner, smiling. "What, babe?"

"A letter came...for Emmett. You know, the guy we just got back?"

My husband smiled, "Of course! So what is his name?"

I looked over at the man on the couch, he was smiling. He was reading our lips. He pointed to himself. I smiled, saying slowly. "Is your name Emmett?"

He smiled, nodded his head, making his hand a fist, and flicked it twice. Signaling the little sign language that I knew to be "yes". I handed the letter to him, smiling, informing him that it was his wife that sent the letter.

He grimly smiled as he read the letter. Obviously something his wife said upset him. I waved my hand infront of his face so that he could see my lips move. He looked up.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked up at me with sad eyes, signing slowly. "I forgot it's been twenty years since I've seen my wife or my daughter...I didn't get to see my daughter grow into the wonderful woman that I hope she became." He looked down at the letter, "I didn't get to do many of the things that I always wished to do with her."

"It's been twenty years since you were deployed?"

He nodded, then decided to write on a scrap sheet of paper. "My daughter turned one on the day I left. Today is her birthday. It has been exactly twenty years. She's in college now. She's studying American Sign Language in college because of me. She's going to be an interpreter when she grows up."

"How did you get in the army?" By this point, I was completely engrossed in this man's story.

"I had to get a cochlear done. I didn't like it, but it was the only way I could get here."

"So you can hear me?"

"Very faintly."

I called for my husband and he came to my side. "Would you like to return home?"

He nodded his head excitedly.

I smiled, "this is my husband, Bradley, and he can take you home."

"Really?"

My husband smiled, "Yes, I can. When would you like to go home?"

"Can we leave now?" His blue eyes shimmered in his excitement.

Bradley stood up, "I have to make an important phone call. I'll be right back. Get ready."

I followed my husband, "Are you really taking him home tonight?"

He smiled, "Of course, Colin. I'm going to call his wife and the pilot." He picked up the phone, finding Mrs. Bledsoe's number from the files and dialed the number.

.RING.

.RING.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mrs. Bay Bledsoe, Emmett Bledsoe's wife?"

"Yes, sir. This is Bay."

"My name is Bradley Morgan. Can you meet me tomorrow at nine in the morning at the local airport? I'm from the army. I knew your husband. I have a surprise for you. My husband, Colin, will be joining me. I know you have a daughter, could you bring her with you?"

I nodded my head, "Of course. I will be there, Mr. Morgan."

-Next day, nine AM-Airport

"You ready, Emmett?" Colin asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see them. Do they know?"

"No, but I bet they are hopeful."

Bradley walked off the plane to a woman with dark hair that Emmett identified as his wife, through his tears of happiness.

"Hi, Mrs. Bledsoe. We spoke on the phone yesterday. My name is Bradley Morgan. You ready to see your surprise?"

Emmett watched Bay nod her head, fear evident in her eyes. Bradley then waved his hand, signaling for him to get off the plane. He looked at Colin, waiting for him to get his camera ready and tell him to get off. Colin waved him forward.

Emmett turned around, slowly walking off of the plane. He was coming home. Finally after twenty years. His return was being recorded by a man he now proudly called his friend. He slowly walked to the door separating him from his wife and daughter, smiling. He walked off the ramp, smiling, hearing his wife cry out of happiness. He couldn't stand it anymore. He picked up speed. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running. He was running to the only woman he ever truly loved and their greatest mastpiece. He stopped in front of them. He was staring into his wife's eyes.

"I...just...want...you."

Bay cried and hugged her husband. "Forever and always, baby. Forever and always."


End file.
